Phases
by Iuius
Summary: Five music meme-styled drabbles focusing on the relationship of Feliciano Vargas and Luise Beilschmidt. Totally unrelated; some AU, some not. / Italy/fem!Germany


_It's me again, after a long time :) Guess what this is? An old set of song-related drabbles I randomly found on my comp. I'm just that lame it seems. _

_Realized I still like these, though, so I thought uploading 'em would do no harm. I actually have an insane love for fem!Germany...dunno why, but she's probably the only genderbent character I can stand.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>o o o<em> o<em> __ o__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sister Hazel – Your Mistake<strong>

'_I'm not right, and I'm not fine, I wanna be rain that tastes like wine; I wanna be good, I wanna be great, I wanna be everything except for your mistake.'_

_**oOo**  
><em>

Sometimes he wondered whether disappointing her was the only thing she ever caught him doing.

Whether all the other things he did – what he did to please, for she would probably never praise him for his abilities in battle – went unnoticed. Then again, Germany was a woman, and women were never, _never_, perfectly cruel, cold, emotionless…right?

The ones he understood were, at least. Yet he'd never been sure if he did understand her.

What made it all the more special with her, though, separated her from other girls he'd known was that for the first time, he truly wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day to Remember – Over My Head<strong>

'_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through, that everyone I knew was waiting on a cue, to turn and run when all I needed was the truth.'_

**oOo**

"So you actually came back."

It's a statement rather than a question.

Italy eyes her confusedly, while at the same time fear spreads through his body, making him unable to move and condemning him to watch her every movement, the way her expression rapidly switches from anger to disappointment and then to a final mask of cruelty.

Reasons remain untold between them, and even though he does not know why, Italy knows she knows, knows there is a tiny fragment of her mind that's remained rational, sees the situation they're currently in through the eyes of an unaffected stranger.

And yet the rest of her seems terrifyingly focused on deciding what to do with him, him, the traitor who's dared to come back.

_Who's come back to see her, _but that's of no importance.

Seconds pass by as though held back by a force strong enough to make time stand still in his anxiousness-stained mind. The resolution is somewhat lax, considering what he's expected.

"Leave" she spats, "and never come back."

Little does he know when he stumbles over to the door, unresistingly following her order, that the part of her that's Luise, the person, not Germany, the nation, inwardly screams something entirely else.

* * *

><p><strong>Howie Day – Collide<strong>

'_Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme, out of the doubt that fills your mind, you finally find, you and I collide.'_

**oOo**

It took a long time for relations to ease between them. By now, however, it feels right.

Right for her to hold his hand while they walk along the narrow streets of Venice, right for him to beam up at her from time to time – _up _because she's still taller, but maybe some things need to remain the same throughout time – and see said smile returned, her blue eyes narrowing in bliss rather than the former irritation he had once so often received.

And nowadays, her eyes are no longer blue as ice. They're as blue as the summer sky arching above the city, brimming with life.

Once evening takes over and streetlights light up, dimming the atmosphere down to a level of lazy comfortableness, Germany will find herself seated in a gondola, ever so slightly leaning against the body next to her, and at some point, the two of them may or may not begin to hesitantly make out.

Even though she is still much more at ease with the term 'kissing', if at all.

After all, some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>Nickelback – This Afternoon <strong>(AU)

'_Beer bottles lying on the kitchen floor, if we take them back out we can buy some more, so I doubt we're going out this afternoon'_

**oOo**

Luise amusedly watched the expressions the Italian's face went through while he took the large beer pint in both of his hands, gulped once and eventually took a sip, sputtering somewhat before regaining composure.

"You know, you don't need to drink that just because I like to."

She attempted a reassuring smile, and this time, somehow succeeded. Feliciano nodded awkwardly, ignoring the roaring laughter erupting from where Gilbert was seated next to a chuckling Matthew, and Luise couldn't help but find it adorable.

After all these years, he still wanted to impress her, even if the occasion was a mere drinking night they had been goaded into hosting by her very own brother.

She shook her head once more – at whom, she wasn't sure this time – and stood up, all the while smiling to herself.

"I'll get us some wine."

* * *

><p><strong>Mark Shultz &amp; Rachel Lampa – Think of Me <strong>(AU)

'_Think of me, I know you've never seen me cry, but it's so hard to say goodbye.'_

**oOo**

The looming oak door had never looked more saddening to him. On usual occasions, he'd stand in front of it, anxiously waiting on a servant to open up, all the while checking his appearance over and over again, because if he was entering a household of high society, he wanted to show his manners at their best. On those occasions, the door – a portal it was rather – looked intimidating to him in all its dark- and ancientness, but never depressing the way it did today.

Today, all he wanted to do was stay there forever, let his mood be down-weighed, because, and no matter how often he thought it over, inwardly he knew his little ritual of fearful waiting on her doorstep was probably not going to repeat itself anytime soon.

Eventually, it wasn't a servant who answered the door – instead, Feliciano looked up into a pair of unnervingly red eyes mustering him, somewhat surprised.

"I – I came to…to say goodbye."

It felt terrible to say it aloud. Feliciano gulped, and before he could continue, Gilbert answered to his question that had remained unasked, "Sorry, Feli, afraid she's not feeling up to it right now."

Brown eyes widened in shock and disappointment.

He stood there, unable to move, in front of Luise's older brother, wondering if he'd never meant that much to her after all, had secretly been but a side-acquaintance.

And just when he turned to leave, already taking the first step down the stairs, something else was muttered by the other boy.

"She's crying, you know."


End file.
